


【魔術快斗】Unlucky Day（快探。13112020黑色星期五）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 靈光一閃的文沒邏輯 極度幼稚 OOC 傷眼警告
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, 快探, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Kudos: 8





	【魔術快斗】Unlucky Day（快探。13112020黑色星期五）

**Author's Note:**

> 靈光一閃的文  
> 沒邏輯 極度幼稚 OOC 傷眼警告

交出聯絡簿後，白馬探走過被夕陽染成暖橘色的走廊，回到教室。他的同班同學正坐在和走廊同色的教室中等著他。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
坐在他桌上的人以有事要先回去為理由拜託他幫忙交聯絡簿，他在職員休息室和老師聊了會，原本一來一回只要十分鐘左右的流程變成了差不多半小時。  
「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」  
黑羽快斗的笑容帶著滲有邪氣的狡黠，白馬彷彿把江古田的黑色制服看成那身純白。不確定自己在和誰對話的白馬挑起一邊眉。  
「今天是十三號，星期五。」  
快斗朝白馬比了個代表五的手勢。白馬思索了片刻後，說  
「你知道英國的黑色星期五是聖誕節前的最後一個星期五*嗎？」  
「你這傢伙能看看氣氛嗎！」  
精心安排了橋段的人不滿地跳下桌子抱怨。常以夜色為舞台的狂妄瞬間變成高中生的傻勁。  
「可是真的很奇怪呀。」  
「這天在英國只是類似週年慶的日子而已。」  
被逗笑的白馬走近自己的位置，整理自己的書包。他的日本同窗繞著手，靠在他的桌子上看著他動作。  
「我知道……」  
興致被掃走得差不多的黑羽撇著嘴咕嚕。  
「你應該不是為了告訴我這個而留下的吧。」  
白馬合上收抬好的書包，帶著笑意地看向黑羽。  
「今天會發生不幸的事喔！」  
「例如？被基德叫我去跑腿之類的嗎？」  
「是東西會被偷之類的。」  
懶得反駁，直接糾正。快斗再次露出那個不屬於"黑羽快斗"的笑容。  
「我可沒帶寶石回學校。」  
「我對那又沒興趣。」  
「那——」  
白馬的話被打斷。打斷他話語的是一個以夕陽下教室為背景、沒一絲預警的吻。白馬的眼睛倏地微睜，吻他的人沒有把吻加深，但分開時舔了他的嘴唇。  
「這……是什麼意思？」  
二人不是第一次接吻，但白馬搞不懂這次的涵意。  
「黑色星期五，東西—」  
黑髮少年用食指指尖碰上棕髮少年的唇。  
「被偷了。」  
快斗收回自己的手。  
「被誰？」  
被吻者臉帶笑意地問。  
「我，黑羽快斗，一個魔術師。」  
白馬的笑意加深，他抬手勾住眼前人的衣領，把人拉近自己，然後在唇要互相碰上時停住。  
「我覺得你沒偷完呢，魔術師先生，你要不要……？」  
深諳微表情使用方法的海歸少年帶著誘惑意味地抬眼，鼓勵對方更進一步。

快斗手按上白馬探的後腦勺，棕色髮絲摸起來和看起來一樣柔軟，他的舌探進對方口腔，以溫柔的探索表達愛意。二人靠在窗台上纏綿地親吻。這是不應該的，但被蓄意點燃的火焰和下沉的夕陽一樣，不是人力所能阻止。  
「你不會想在這做吧？」  
二人再次分開時，白馬探微喘著問。  
「來我家？」  
黑羽也微喘著，剛才的精靈只剩下笨拙的忍耐。  
「現在不行。」  
「你還有事？」  
快斗想再次親吻，白馬側過頭避開，然後以眼神比示窗外回答他的疑問。不疑有他的人側身看去，對上他視線的白馬警視總監在下方空地朝他揮手，臉上是和藹至極的笑容。  
「看來今天是你的不幸日喔，魔術師先生！」  
總監的獨子歡快地欣賞同班同學因僵硬而顯得滑稽的神情和姿態。  
「你爸怎麼會來學校！」  
意識重新搭上線的快斗又是驚慌、又是無措、又是尷尬地問，  
「在附近出席會議，說好結束後來接我。」  
快斗毫不自然地和白馬的父親招手，白馬在一旁悠然地笑看著。

二人提起書包離開教室，他們的教室在四樓，要到地下需經過三個拐角。在經過第二個拐角時，快斗一把抓住比他走前兩步的白馬。  
「怎—」  
這次打斷白馬的是一個強勢探入的吻。將他腔內都舔過一次後，快斗沒半點難捨地乾脆退出，他撇開頭看向旁邊的牆壁，神情中有著不忿。  
「抱歉。」  
意識到自己的反撃過了頭，白馬小聲地道歉。  
「被偷兩次。」  
黑羽維持著那姿態說。  
「咦？」  
「我贏了。」  
轉過頭來的黑羽卸去偽裝出來的不忿，開朗地笑著，白馬以眼神作出“你今年三歲嗎？”的疑問。  
「這次是你輸了，小少爺。」  
「黑色星期五。」  
快斗雙手插在褲子口袋，得意地宣佈。  
「那我回去替你增添一條性騷擾相關的罪行吧。」  
白馬探再次勾住黑羽的領子，在對方頰上輕輕印上一吻。  
「我要走了，明天見。」  
「明天見。」  
被等待著的人急步下了樓梯，被留下的人緩緩踏上他走過的路。週末他們沒有課，但這早已不是二人見不到面的理由。黑羽快斗邊離開學校，邊微笑著期待明天……不，也許—褲袋傳來微震，是他的手機。翻出一看，一則表示有新郵件的通知正橫在畫面中央。  
"明天要來我家？"  
黑羽笑了笑。他房間藏著他最致命的秘密，然而以那秘密為目標的人從來沒提過要進來坐坐，就算自己主動邀他也是被婉拒。  
"可以"  
簡單回復後，快斗收起手機，走出了校門。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *作者按：維基說的，沒仔細考究 跪


End file.
